Revelations
by Darlin
Summary: Logan's seeing Ororo with new eyes but how does she feel? Meanwhile Jean and Scott have to face some truths. RoLo & Jott
1. Double Storms

**Revelations - by Darlin**

**A/N - **I apologize if anyone gets a new story alert for this story. I was trying to update Resurrections and accidentally put that chapter in this story. I'm a dufus. Sorry. This story was written in 2003 and long since finished though I guess I should read over it and make corrections.

**Summary ** - Thing's aren't always what they seem. Logan is seeing Ororo with new eyes but how does she feel?

**Disclaimer** - Of course I don't own Marvel's X-Men.

**-xox-**

**Chapter One **- Double Storms

When Logan invited everyone to meet him at Harry's the few people that did show up were completely taken aback to find him dancing with a tall statuesque brown-skinned woman with a thick mane of white hair-including Storm. Scott and Jean had stopped dead in the doorway they'd been so stunned and Ororo had run right into them.

"What the . . . " Ororo gasped but caught herself in time to maintain her composure.

"Let's just have a seat and wait for him to finish his dance before we start bombarding him with questions," Jean said to her husband who was now looking at Storm.

"By the goddess if I did not know better I would say that was me!" Ororo said.

"More like some villain playin' tricks with our Wolvie," Rogue grumbled.

"If dey be playin' tricks on de Wolverine why not just be Jeanie after all she's de one . . . hey!" Gambit looked at Rogue with a frown twisting his handsome features. "Why'd you . . .?"

"Shush!" Rogue hissed and poked him hard in the ribs again nodding at Jean and Scott who were both moving towards a booth.

"Well dey already know de deal, Rogue," Gambit muttered. "We all know de deal."

Rogue and Remy settled themselves in the booth opposite Jean and Scott but no one said a word as they continued watching Logan and the woman moving in a slow rhythm as one. When the four X-Men saw Ororo walking out onto the dance floor their mouths fell open and they stared in total surprise.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" Ororo tapped her look-a-like on the shoulder.

The woman turned and looked at Ororo almost rudely.

"Ororo, like you to meet Shannon. Shannon this is the woman I was telling you about, you don't mind if I give her a spin, eh Shannon?"

Shannon tried to hide her distaste but Ororo could sense it none the less especially when Logan took Ororo in his arms and they began to dance. Shannon stalked back to her table unaware that four sets of eyes were following her every move. The mystery lady reached into her purse pulled out a lipstick and a mirror and proceeded to apply the bright red lipstick to her full lips.

"She lookin' pretty good, non?" Remy asked no one in particular.

"Ah think you oughta mind yer own business, Swamp Rat!" Rogue snapped.

"Um hmm," Scott murmured dreamily.

Jean glared at Scott but he seemed not to notice or mind.

"Remy don't know why it is but she seem somehow familiar," Remy said.

"I think Rogue was right and something's going on here. Something very bad," Jean said quietly.

Scott was stood up and headed towards the dance floor without a word. Jean stood up as if she was going to go after him but she sat back down frowning thoughtfully. She, Rogue and Remy watched as Scott approached the lady at the table.

"Who is she?" Ororo was asking Logan.

"Huh? Oh, some lady I met, no one in particular. Seems okay."

"Okay?"

"Well, if you like the leggy bosomy drop dead gorgeous type," Logan said with a chuckle.

"What?"

"Okay, so she looks like you. You can't help a guy for enjoying a dance with a beautiful woman even if she isn't the real thing."

Logan could hear thunder clapping outside and he could see the anger in Ororo's eyes but he wasn't disturbed.

"I can't pick up her scent. Thought maybe someone was playing games with me."

"I would agree."

"Odd them comin' at me lookin' like you though."

"And why is that?" Ororo asked, her voice full of ice and anger.

"Well, anyone familiar with the ol' canucklehead knows I like red heads."

Ororo tried not to show her displeasure and bit her lip instead.

"Funny, huh?"

Ororo said nothing and Logan pulled her closer.

"Made me think though."

She was still silent but he left her alone content to hold her, just rocking to and fro to the soft music. Shortly when the song changed Logan took Ororo's hand and led her to an empty table.

"Who is she?" Ororo asked again.

"I told ya darlin', no clue. Don't care either."

He could tell his answer didn't satisfy her but he was just as mystified as she was.

"Ro . . . Ororo, I think we should talk," he said.

"Agreed."

"Yer jealous aren't you?"

"Have you lost all sense?" Ororo sputtered.

Logan grinned. He leaned back in his chair, the front legs lifting off the floor slightly.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ororo was still trying to defend herself.

"Sorry, darlin'."

"You should be!"

"Well, why're you all in a huff?"

"I think it is obvious! Something is going on and we need to look into it."

"Already done," Logan nodded at the table where Shannon was now sitting with Scott.

"That floozy! Who does she think she is using my body to try and pick up men?" Ororo's angry words made Logan crack up.

"It's been working for her all night."

"All night?"

"Yeah. She came in after I did or at least I didn't notice her when I came in. But all she does is drink and dance."

"Looking like me?"

"Wonder who it is."

Ororo was standing up. "I shall find out who she thinks she is and put an end to this charade right here and now."

Logan grasped her wrist and pulled her back down.

"If I thought she was gonna cause trouble or somethin' I would've taken care of it already but all she seems to want is to get drunk an' dance."

"What are you saying?"

"Let her be. Scott can handle it."

"She is using . . ."

"She used your body enough to get my attention."

Ororo crossed her arms over her chest still fuming silently.

"Care to take a walk outside, darlin'?" Logan said as he pulled her up from her seat.

"Do I have a say in this?" She asked.

"None at all,"

"Hey, Wolverine, who's de hot chick?" Remy called out as Logan and Ororo walked past their table. "Ow! Remy tired of you hittin' me, chere! You don' know your own strength!" Remy yelled at Rogue.

"Hey sugah, don't pay no mind to the Cajun."

"Do I ever?"

"You think we should see what's going on with Scott an'-an' that-um, um that . . ." Rogue stammered, her voice faltering when she looked into Ororo's angry eyes.

"Naw, let the Boy Scout take care of it. If he needs help we got a full house tonight. You okay, Jean?"

Jean was staring so intently at her husband and the lady who looked like Storm that she hadn't heard a word they'd said.

"Jean's fine," Rogue said with a bright smile. "We got it under control; you kids have a nice time."

"We'll just be outside," Ororo ensured her friend.

"Whaddya t'ink's up wid dose two?" The Cajun asked.

"Ah don't know an' don't care just keep yer eyes on the other Storm an' don't drool too much!"

"Ah, Rogue, chere, you know you have my heart."

"Yeah, well ah know you haven't stopped starin' at that woman since we got in here!"

"Because she looks so familiar," Remy laughed.

"I think I know why and poor Scott's about to find out why too," Jean said.

Rogue and Remy looked at her but she offered no explanation.

Outside in the damp night Logan pulled Ororo to him and looked up into her lovely face as if he were seeing her for the first time. Ororo looked at him questioningly, her anger spent. Neither said anything as they looked at the other. Logan wasn't sure if he should speak his mind and he was weighing the pros and cons as he looked into her alarmingly beautiful blue eyes.


	2. Doppelganger of Your Dreams

A/N - I apologize for the delay in updating but fanfiction.net wouldn't let anyone post new chapter's-very frustrating but what're you going to do? Well I made this chapter longer for one thing. Hope you enjoy and thanks for your patience and for the nice reviews.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter Two - Doppelganger of Your Dreams  
  
Logan looked into Ororo's eyes smiling as if he were oblivious to the fact that there wasn't a doppelganger of her inside Harry's Bar. However inside Harry's Scott was staring blatantly at the imposter. He felt a little silly but he couldn't stop himself from approaching her. He had the strangest feeling that he knew this woman.  
  
"Do I know you?" Scott demanded when he stopped in front of her table.  
  
"You really need to try a new pick up line," the woman said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh no! I'm not trying to pick you up, ma'am it's just that you look a lot like a friend of mine. The lady that cut in on you when you were dancing with Logan-the short guy."  
  
"Logan-hairy, ill tempered little man-drinks a lot? He didn't mention his name."  
  
Scott tried not to laugh but a little smile touched his lips despite his efforts.  
  
"Who do I remind you of?" The woman asked, her blue eyes boring into him intently.  
  
"Didn't you think you looked like the lady who cut in on you?"  
  
"Oh, the tall blond with the attitude?"  
  
Scott almost choked trying not to laugh at her latest observation. He coughed ducking his head till he could keep a straight face then he nodded.  
  
"Hey, Scotty, Remy t'ink you better high tail it back to de table if you wanna keep your hide in tact, non?" Gambit didn't bother to whisper discreetly but looked at Storms look-a-like strangely.  
  
"I think you need to mind your own business, Gambit," Scott said angrily pulling a chair out and plopping down on it.  
  
"Suit yourself, homme. It's your life, what little o' it dat remains," Gambit muttered. He walked off mumbling under his breath: "Remy t'ink ol' one-eye need ta pull dat stick outta his . . . aw Remy be forgettin' Stormy! Better check on her make sure she okay."  
  
"Who do I remind you of now?" Storms double reached across the sticky table and laid her hand on Scotts.  
  
"Jean?" He could have sworn it was his wife he was looking at but no sooner did he think that when it was Storm once again sitting at the table.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Someone who means you no harm, Scotty. All I want to do is get drunk and maybe be held for a little while."  
  
"Mystique?" Scott questioned doubtfully sure that Logan would've picked up her scent if it had been her.  
  
She laughed. "Hmm, let's think about that answer now. I'm hanging out in a seedy bar teeming with drunken smelly men sitting at a filthy table and- okay I do see your point but no I am not Mystique."  
  
Scott frowned. Whoever she was she was obviously familiar with Mystique but he still had no clue and he realized he didn't want to know. He stood up ready to leave.  
  
"Don't you dare leave me mister!"  
  
The imposter watched with much satisfaction when Scott sat back down.  
  
"I can be the woman of your dreams," she purred. "The woman of your devil- eyed friend's dreams too but who would want to go there-tres boring, non? And I can be the woman of Logan's dreams even though he doesn't have the sense enough to admit who she really is. Surprising isn't it"  
  
"Storm?"  
  
The woman laughed but didn't answer him.  
  
Outside Logan was almost mesmerized by the sensuousness of Ororo's eyes. He'd never noticed how alluring they were. When he'd gone to Harry's for a drink or two he'd been surprised to see Ororo come into bar shortly after him and even more surprised when she ignored him and sat at a table on the other side of the room where several guys immediately approached her. When he felt one of them was being too pushy he'd gone over to get rid of them only Ororo's scent was no where on the woman. Intrigued he had asked her to dance.  
  
He wasn't surprised when she accepted but he was surprised that he couldn't place her scent. They had danced to every slow song that played on the loud jukebox and he'd enjoyed it. He'd especially enjoyed the thought that he was holding Ororo enjoying the feel of her firm luscious body pressed close to his with no inhibitions on either end. He sensed no ill will emanating from the woman but since he didn't know who she was or what her intentions were he had taken the precaution of making a call to the mansion inviting everyone to meet him at Harry's. He really hadn't expected the real Ororo to show up but when she had he was rather pleased.  
  
"Are you just going to stare at me all night, Logan?" Ororo asked.  
  
"I think yer beautiful, Roro."  
  
Ororo looked baffled. Where'd that come from she wondered?  
  
"Not going to say anything?"  
  
"Um, well I think you're very handsome."  
  
"Who're you tryin' ta kid?"  
  
"I am not kidding, Logan. You are ruggedly handsome in a very manly way."  
  
Now it was Logan's turn to look baffled. "You think so?"  
  
She giggled covering her mouth almost like a teenager. "Is that surprising?"  
  
"I just ain't the pretty boy type 's all."  
  
"You are however one hundred percent man."  
  
"That good or bad?"  
  
"Good. Very good. Infinitely so. Quite appealingly so," Ororo smiled enjoying the look of mingled astonishment and pleasure that washed over Logan's face.  
  
"Appealingly, eh?"  
  
"Very much so."  
  
"Enough for you to want to go out with me sometime?"  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
"I mean not like we do already-like friends but like . . . well a get to know each other kind of date."  
  
Ororo wasn't used to hearing Logan sound flustered. She was still a little confused by his sudden interest and very much surprised by her reaction. She was actually enjoying his awkward attempt of asking her out. Still, she'd never considered dating Logan any more than she'd considered dating Scott, Hank or Bobby. She felt this would take some serious consideration.  
  
"This is rather sudden, Logan."  
  
"Yeah it is but I understand you might want to think about it," his statement was more like a hopeful question than anything but the look on his face was clearly one of disappointment.  
  
As Ororo watched Logan go back into the bar she felt a heaviness settle over her heart. How long would he give her to think it over? And how much had he been drinking? What if he were truly serious? She didn't know why but she felt as if she would be letting something wonderful slip out of her fingers if she said no to him. She bit her lip as she thought about his many qualities.  
  
"He is short . . . and surly," she said to herself. "But not always surly and I do like short men. Those things in that movie I enjoy were short. Hobbits! That is what they were called! They were short and very cute especially the one called Frodo. But . . . I did like the elf, hmmm," she sighed as she thought about Legolas but then she looked around to see if anyone was about that might be listening to her talking to herself.  
  
"Okay, Tom Cruise is short and very cute and I like him. Short dark and handsome. Logan is short dark and handsome and I really do like short dark and handsome men. He is definitely one hundred percent man not to mention sexier than Tom. Hmm, that is a bonus. And he is sweet, considerate, honorable and a good friend. I must admit that I am attracted to him." She was quiet for a moment while she went over Logan's characteristics silently to herself.  
  
"Surly really is not how I would describe him. He is just misunderstood I think," she finally said to herself as she went back into the bar.  
  
Inside Scott was still talking to Shannon, Ororo's double, when Logan came up to them.  
  
"Okay, game's old who are you?" Logan barked at the woman.  
  
"Logan, I can handle this."  
  
"She can't come round here looking like something she isn't an' expect no one to say anything!"  
  
"You weren't complaining an hour ago," Shannon said.  
  
"That's why it's old now."  
  
"Oh, I see-she turned you down," Shannon nodded knowingly.  
  
Logan clenched his fist in anger but Scott stood up and placed his hand on Logan's shoulder.  
  
"Ororo just came in can you stop her from coming over here just for a few minutes, Logan?" Scott asked.  
  
"Stuff it, Cyke!" Logan growled. He had no desire to obey Scott's request and certainly no desire to face Ororo again. He headed for the rest room then stopped wondering what he was doing running from a woman especially from Ororo.  
  
He saw her standing at the door looking around as if she were looking for someone then her eyes locked on him. As if in accord they moved towards each other meeting in the middle of the room by the dance floor.  
  
"Dance with me," Logan pulled her into his arms without waiting for a reply and Ororo smiled into his hair.  
  
Jean watched Logan take Ororo into his arms. She smiled as Logan pulled Ororo closer to him than necessary. If she didn't know better she would think he was a teenage boy who thought grinding was a form of slow dancing.  
  
"She becomes what every man secretly desires," Jean murmured.  
  
"Huh? You mean Remy really wants Ororo?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I doubt that Rogue but Remy ask her to dance and I'll see what Scott found out," Jean ordered sounding all the world like her bossy husband.  
  
"Chere you pushin' your luck," Gambit replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Just make him dance, Jean," Rogue laughed.  
  
"Non, dat's not necessary Rogue," Gambit threw up both his hands in surrender. "Two against one not fair. What you gonna do if Remy like dancin' wid Stormy eh, Rogue?"  
  
"You better hope ya don't Cajun cause ah got two knuckle sandwiches waitin' for ya if you do!"  
  
Gambit leaned down and kissed the top of Rogues head then headed over to the mystery woman and Scott. Passing the dance floor he couldn't help himself from going up to his friends.  
  
"No rovin' hands dere," Gambit whispered in Logan's ear but he didn't wait for Logan's reply. He went up to Scott and 'Stormy' asserting his mutant charm full force.  
  
"Mon chere, Remy been watchin' you all night. Won't you do him de honor of dancing wid him?" Gambit asked in his silkiest voice taking her hand and planting a soft lingering kiss on her hand.  
  
Shannon immediately jumped up but staggered as she did so almost falling till she grabbed a hold of Remy. Scott tried to help her but she pulled away from him holding on tightly to Remy.  
  
"Um, perhaps we should sit dis one out, non?"  
  
Scott nodded his agreement but the woman laughed with disdain.  
  
"Why? Afraid of what you'll see devil-eyes?"  
  
"Remy not afraid of any woman!"  
  
"Except this one," Shannon stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Gambit pulled back startled to see Rogue instead of Shannon smiling at him. Confused, he immediately pushed Shannon away from him. She fell to the ground with a cry. Remy didn't think to help her up but Scott was already assisting her. Jean and Rogue hurried over to them neither of them happy.  
  
"Who are you?" Jean demanded. She felt like pulling the woman out of Scott's arms but realized the woman was drunk and would probably fall flat on her face.  
  
"I'm someone you should fear," the woman said, her voice full of anger and hate. She pulled away from Scott and staggered to the door.  
  
"I'll go after her," Scott volunteered despite Jean's glare and angry telepathic command for him to let her go.  
  
"What in Sam hill were y'all doin'?" Rogue yelled at Remy.  
  
"Relax, chere. She kiss Remy not de udder way 'round!"  
  
"You tryin' to tell me it was just your good ol' mutant charm, swamp rat?"  
  
"Care to dance, chere? Remy feel like holdin' you mon amour."  
  
"Not until you tell me what she did-who did you see? Was she still Storm?"  
  
"Chere," Gambit pulled her too him. "She was you," he whispered close to her ear.  
  
"Who is she that she can be Storm an' then me?" Rogue wasn't pacified by the Cajun's answer.  
  
"What is she is a better question," Jean said.  
  
"Well whoever she is she's with your man now," Rogue said just before Gambit whisked her out onto the dance floor where they passed Ororo and Logan.  
  
"Remy be watchin' you," Gambit hissed in Logan's ear as he passed him and Ororo again.  
  
"Gumbo you talkin' to me?" Logan actually laughed at Remy.  
  
"Pardon?" Ororo looked up but Remy and Rogue were dancing away.  
  
"Nuthin'. Cajun's just being his usual charming self."  
  
"Logan, were you serious?"  
  
"Yup. Think I'll have to beat a little sense into the boy tomorrow."  
  
"No not about Remy! Were you serious about . . . us dating?"  
  
Logan looked up at Ororo, his eyes squinting somewhat as he thought. Ororo felt his crow's feet made him look even sexier.  
  
"Yeah. If you get rid of the heels."  
  
"I . . ." she looked at him doubtfully then laughed. "I could do that."  
  
"Just kiddin', darlin'."  
  
"I was not."  
  
"Neither was I-hand 'em over," he ordered and she obeyed. 


	3. Witch on the Loose

A/N - Thank you my kind Reviewers! Oh and let me mention that this story is based loosely within the X-Men comics current timeline and Rogue doesn't have her powers.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter Three - Witch on the Loose  
  
"Hmm, this is nice," Ororo murmured. Her arms were wrapped around Logan's neck as they danced. He was holding her heels behind her back quite enjoying himself.  
  
"We should have done this a long time ago, Logan."  
  
"What? Danced?"  
  
"Noticed each other."  
  
He stopped dancing and dipped her. She laughed with absolute delight.  
  
"I've always noticed you darlin'," Logan said with a grin. "Let's get some air, eh?"  
  
When they stepped outside they saw Scott and Ororo's double standing in the parking lot talking. Ororo motioned for Logan to be quiet and pulled him back into the dark entry way where she was just able to hear what the woman was saying.  
  
"I can't believe you haven't figured out who I am by now!" Shannon shrieked.  
  
Scott looked horrified as the woman turned into someone he had never expected to see again.  
  
"H-How?"  
  
"Like this," she put a finger to her brow and winked.  
  
"But how . . . ?"  
  
"I don't know exactly. I think somehow when you . . . when I was shot my consciousness just sought out the closest and most compatible mind to take over. The next thing I knew I was in a taxi headed to Harry's with a smelly cab driver telling me I had big boobs."  
  
"You were in Ororo's body? I don't understand."  
  
She sighed. "No. I was in this body."  
  
Scott looked at the young lady that appeared before him now. She looked familiar but he couldn't place her either.  
  
She sighed again and said, "Gina McCann's a mousey waitress here at Harry's!"  
  
"Huh? I don't . . ."  
  
"Does it really matter if you understand it or not?"  
  
It was Scott's turn to sigh this time. "But if you were alive why didn't you come back?"  
  
"Why? Do you really take me for such an utter fool?"  
  
"You have friends there!"  
  
"Oh? Do I? You want to name one?"  
  
Scott tapped a finger on the side of his head as he thought but failed to come up with an answer so he changed his tactics.  
  
"Um, Hank's trying to piece you back together."  
  
She laughed and turned back into Ororo. Scott felt disconcerted. He looked at the lovely brown-skinned Storm whom he was so familiar with and realized this woman wasn't who he thought she was at all. She wasn't the confident, collected, sexy woman he'd imagined. How could she be when she was hiding behind a woman's face that he knew she didn't care for? It was just too bizarre. She obviously needed help yet he knew she was the only one who could make that step. There was nothing he could do for her besides tell her to come back where at least Hank might be able to help her. Other than that he no longer cared. She had nothing to offer him now. She was just as confused as he was.  
  
"Oh, don't look so guilty, Scott and don't worry about your precious Jean. She may be a first class telepath but she's too decent to go probing into an innocent mundane human's head."  
  
Scott shook his head. "Impersonating Storm is a pretty good reason don't you think? And I don't think you really wanted to stay hidden from us especially walking around looking like Ororo."  
  
"What will you do now?"  
  
"Go home with my wife. And I'd advise you to get rid of Ororo's look before she gets angrier than she already is."  
  
"Humph, like I'm afraid of that weather witch," She huffed although her eyes didn't quite meet his.  
  
"You have every reason to be," Ororo muttered under her breath but Logan shushed her.  
  
"Look, now that we know you're still alive you need to see Hank. He's really been upset about this whole . . . thing."  
  
"I see you haven't been all that put out."  
  
"I was confused but Jean's my wife and I love her."  
  
"Blah, blah, blah. The love of your life yadda, yadda, yadda! I know- don't remind me."  
  
"What we had-were-I . . . well it's over."  
  
"It was never anything, Scott. Not to you at least. You always wanted that fake red head."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what? Being you? For loving Jean? For having bad taste? What?"  
  
Scott shook his head sadly then turned and walked back to Harry's. Logan pushed Ororo into the darkest corner of the entry way hoping that Scott wouldn't notice them. For good measure he pulled Ororo's face close to his and leaned up and kissed her. Scott was long gone when their kiss finally ended.  
  
"Hmm, good plan," Ororo said with a smile, looking a bit starry eyed.  
  
"Thanks. Hoped you'd like it."  
  
"Um hmm! Definitely."  
  
"Wanna go in an' beat up on the white witch a while before we leave?" Logan asked with a mischievous look on his face.  
  
"You are incorrigible," Ororo laughed.  
  
"One white witch on the loose posing as everyone's favorite Wind-Rider an' I'm the incorrigible one?"  
  
"Why did it have to be her?" Ororo sighed.  
  
"Well she opened my eyes at least. I think I have some serious feelings for you, darlin'. I wouldn't've admitted it to myself in a hundred years if it weren't for her."  
  
"Perhaps it is just one of her mind games," Ororo said slowly.  
  
"Nope. I can tell when someone's messin' with my head, darlin' an' it's not that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So whaddya think?"  
  
"I-I think we have been such good friends for so long that there is no question that we would feel very deeply for each other but . . ."  
  
"But what, darlin'?"  
  
"I know you cared for Jean very much . . ."  
  
Logan took her hands in his and said, "I was chasing after something I couldn't have and didn't really want. I'm over that. Jeanie and me never would've worked together and I knew that even from the start. Guess I just didn't wanna commit to anyone. She was safe that way."  
  
"And you are ready to commit to me?"  
  
"I'm willing to give it a go if you are."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you think I was there for you when you were injured?"  
  
"I just thought . . ."  
  
"Roro, you wanna know what the first thing I thought of when we got to that hospital? Do you know what the first words out of my mouth were? Jean can tell you. I didn't think of anyone else just you. I needed to know that you were okay. If it hadn't been that Jean was the only one that could help you I wouldn't have left your side."  
  
"You wouldn't have let Rogue die."  
  
"You know Rogue's grown on me since Chuck first let her join up with us but when I got there all I cared about was you. I guess all our teamwork just made me realize that Jean had the skills to save you and I might be able to help Rogue."  
  
"Why did you not say something then?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know. I never admitted to myself how I felt about you. I guess I was afraid I'd lose you as a friend so I tried to keep it just friends."  
  
Ororo said nothing but her hands squeezed his very gently.  
  
"Well, for the most part anyway. You have to remember all the times I slipped up and kissed you," he laughed hoping to lighten the mood. He watched her wondering if he'd been too open with her. Then he threw caution to the wind and asked, "Do you think you could have feelings for me, Ororo?"  
  
Ororo looked at Logan and thought how handsome he looked, almost boyishly so as he looked up hopefully at her. She remembered all his many pleasing qualities. Short, dark, and handsome in a rugged manly way. He was sexy to boot and definitely one hundred percent all man. He was good, honorable, loyal, intelligent and kind. A slow smile began to cover her face as she remembered the times he had kissed her. She had a full fledge smile on her face when Logan's arms went around her waist and she shivered with delight at his touch. He looked at her patiently, a crooked smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, Logan. I believe I already do."  
  
Logan let a short sigh of relief slip through his lips and then he was kissing her again.  
  
Inside Harry's Remy and Rogue were still dancing although their eyes were glued on Scott and Jean. They'd seen Scott come back inside with out the mystery lady where he'd immediately went to sit beside his wife. They were both wondering what he'd discovered if anything and wanted to know what had happened to the woman but they felt they should give them a moment of privacy or rather Rogue had decided this.  
  
"Scott . . . ?" Jean stared at her husband with a look of shock on her face.  
  
She could once again feel the link that they had shared for so long and her heart skipped a beat. She had guessed who the woman was almost as soon as she'd probed her mind despite the strange interference she'd felt but she hadn't known what Scott would do if it were true. Now after confronting her Scott had opened their link. Something she had missed more than she'd realized. With it back she no longer cared about what had happened in the past or what didn't quite happen or might have happened. It wasn't worth thinking about. All she wanted now was for her husband to just hold her.  
  
Scott smiled at his wife and pulled her to him. He could feel her shoulders heave sporadically and knew she was crying but he knew they were tears of relief and joy. He held onto her and gave silent thanks that he had come to his senses and Jean still loved him. He hadn't known how much he had missed their connection either but now he vowed that he would never let it go, never let Jean go. And with that thought they both knew they were going to be all right.  
  
When Remy saw Ororo and Logan entering the bar he stopped dancing and nudged Rogue who tore her eyes away from Jean and Scott to see what he wanted. He nodded at their friends and Rogue clamped her hand over her mouth in surprise. She thought for a minute that maybe she'd had too much to drink as she was seeing Ororo and Logan walking up to them hand in hand.  
  
"What's going on?" Remy stepped in front of them looking pointedly at their entwined hands.  
  
"Not much," Logan said with his head cocked to the side as if he was daring Remy to say or do anything.  
  
Ororo pulled her hand free and linked her arms through Remy's and Rogue's. "We have some good and bad news," she said with a bright smile.  
  
"Can't be all dat bad if you smilin' like that, Stormy."  
  
"I'm gonna get a beer-anyone want anything?" Logan asked and without waiting for a reply he made his way to the bar.  
  
"Pay no mind to Logan," Ororo was still grinning, looking all the world like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"Did you find out who dat minx was, Stormy?" Remy asked.  
  
"The bad and the good news is that Emma somehow survived and thinks I am the perfect woman to impersonate," Ororo laughed at her own wit.  
  
"Dat's de bad news right?"  
  
"Sugah, what's the good news?" Rogue asked.  
  
"You okay, Stormy? Remy t'ink you've had too much to drink, non? We'll take you home."  
  
"I think I shall stay a little longer," Ororo said, her smile never leaving her face.  
  
"Well we were jus' gonna leave," Remy said, taking Rogue's hand.  
  
"Aw, it's early an' ah don't wanna go!"  
  
Remy gave Ororo a look and she gave him a slight nod. Still smiling she started for the door dragging Rogue along with her but when they got to the door Rogue refused to budge.  
  
"Ah wanna stay!"  
  
"Ah, chere you breaking' dis boy's heart. I jus' wanna talk to you a moment."  
  
"Go on silly," Ororo pushed Rogue through the door.  
  
"What's up with you and Logan?" Rogue asked as she caught hold of the doorframe.  
  
"Oh, not much," Ororo tried to sound blasé but she couldn't quite help giggling. Her smiles made her look like the happiest woman in the world.  
  
"Remy ain't dat stupid, Stormy."  
  
Ororo burst out laughing. Her laughter was so rich and full it surprised and disturbed Remy.  
  
"Ah know! Ah know! Ororo's got a beau!" Rogue let go of the door and clapped her hands together.  
  
"You might say that," Ororo giggled. "Oh, Remy, Rogue I think Logan and I are . . . well we are going to begin dating!"  
  
"'Bout time de Wolverine open his eyes an' get over dat red . . ."  
  
Rogue smacked Remy on his back and gave him a frown.  
  
"Remy is right, Rogue. Life goes on and I believe Logan has moved on."  
  
"With you!" Rogue squealed, threw her arms around Ororo and jumped up and down.  
  
"Calm down, child," Ororo removed Rogue's arms from around her neck and laughed.  
  
"Wow, Ororo ah'm happy for y'all," Rogue said with a genuine smile though her voice was slightly wistful.  
  
"Well I had better go find my 'beau' now," Ororo laughed and squeezed Rogue's hand before she left them.  
  
Remy frowned as Ororo went back inside but he could see she was happy and he couldn't find the heart to be angry with Logan. If Logan could make Ororo this happy he could live with that and he had to admit Ororo was the happiest he'd seen her in a long time. He saw Rogue looking at the ground kicking at the steps as if something was wrong and suddenly he wanted to make her just as happy as Ororo was. He dropped to his knees and took Rogue's hand in his, his strange red eyes looking at Rogue so intensely and so full of love it nearly took her breath away.  
  
"Mon amour will you make dis Cajun happy an' do me de honor of becomin' my wife?"  
  
Rogue was completely speechless as was the couple who had just walked up to Harry's.  
  
"I love you, Rogue-marry me."  
  
"Yes! Yes! Oh yes, Remy!"  
  
Hank and Cecilia watched as Rogue fell to her knees and gave Remy a long deep kiss.  
  
"No don't get up. No need. Don't mind us," Hank stammered but Cecilia hit him playfully on the arm and they snuck past the happy couple.  
  
Once inside the bar Hank's keen eyesight easily adjusted to the dark smoky room. What he saw inside was even more bewildering than outside to him. Jean and Scott were locked in an embrace dancing closer than he had seen them in ages even though the song playing was a loud heavy metal song. He hadn't been aware that Harry's jukebox had a selection of heavy metal but more than that two of his best friends were back together though he had no idea how that had happened.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Hank leave them alone," Cecilia gave him a warning look shaking her head. "Oh, look who's here," she nodded towards the bar hoping to take his attention away from Jean and Scott who obviously didn't need to be disturbed.  
  
Hank's mouth fell open as he looked in amazement at Ororo and Logan. If he'd thought he couldn't see anything else more surprising than Rogue and Remy and Scott and Jean he was greatly mistaken. He was so surprised by what he saw he couldn't get his mouth to close no matter how hard he tried. He saw Logan sitting on a bar stool with Ororo standing, their arms wound around each other and-yes they were kissing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Mesmero? Mastermind? Arcade maybe? Cecilia, I think we're being attacked!"  
  
"Oh, Hank that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say," she laughed at him. "They're just in love, you remember how that feels don't you?" She slipped her arm through his leaning her head on his massive chest.  
  
Hank finally closed his mouth as he looked at Jean and Scott then at Ororo and Logan. Absolutely dumbfounded he could think of only one thing to say- "Oh my stars and garters!" 


End file.
